Black
by hawa-chan
Summary: There is something that the girls in his party doesn't know: Why Kazuma is a HikiNEET? Warning: OOC, a lot of OCs and BL!AU. Also the first chapter has been REWRITTEN.
1. Chapter 1 Apocalypse

**Chapter 1**

 **[Apocalypse]**

 **This is a rewrite of my KonoSuba fanfic, Black since I didn't satisfied with the first chapter, making it harder to write the 2nd chapter. And thus, I slowed the pace so that I can write more details in this fic. Pardon me if this fic is too short since my new PC doesn't have Microsoft Words so I can't really check on how many pages this chapter had been written and thus unable to check the Grammar at all. Alright, here comes the firsst chapter of this story.**

* * *

 _"People will only grieve when they lost something important."_

When he was a kid, he always follow a twins pair like a desperate duckling a lot. He loved them a lot. They were his lights that penerated his dark small world which supposed to not happening towards a small kid like him. Maybe it's because his parents were always busy, or it's just him for unable to adjust himself in this mundane world.

A few years later, his little brother was born. His parents has no other choice but to put their whole attentions the younger one instead of the oldest, and he understood that his little brother needed a lot of thing the moment of his debut into this world. He didn't mind that. And his parents were glad. Despited how the things were, he was a very tolerated big brother. They expected him to be a very good big brother.

The little boy didn't feel sad. He has his big brother and sister after all. They had given him a lot, more than loves. They thought him a lot, more than a siblings should and more than a parents should. He was happy.

He finally found his own dream. He wanted to be big when he grow up. He wanted to be close towards the beauty of an air vibration. He wanted to pursue music. He longed to be a composer.

But, good things usually never last long. He lost the twins. They were in school trip with their class until the next day, their dissapearance were announced. It was like the the end of the century for the young boy. No, it was totally an apocalypse. Since then, everything goes in the world never concerns him anymore.

He saw BLACK.


	2. Chapter 2 Rain

**Chapter 2**

 **[Rain]**

...

Kazuma, since he woke up from his bed this morning had suffered a severe headache. There's no way he's having a hangover since he didn't manage to get a sip yesterday due to lack of money. That stupid Aqua had dragged him into another 6 figures of debt. He was thorned by the stress and responsibilitiess to pay the debt.

His throat was really sore. No, please don't catch a cold at this crucial time, he begged himself. The payment deadline was coming near and he needed to collect the amount as soon as possible or something bad will happen to his team. Again, that idiot Aqua had borrowed some money from suspicious group while she was drunk and he just knew about it when one of them confronted him somewhere in dark alley to inform about the deadline, which was supposed to be in another two days when she borrowed their money like two weeks ago and never tell him!

The debt was one thing, but his headache actually lied on the date stated in their calendar.

14th February.

A Valentine's Day.

Shit.

SHIT!

 **SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!**

How can he forgot today's day and date?! He's the worst!

Aqua was confused as soon as she saw how panic Kazuma was. She grinned as if the problem wasn't her business at all.

Valentine's Day was supposed to be the day where two lovers strengthen their ties and bonds. Also the day where they can have a special romantic moment unlike the other days. Kazuma knew that. He just don't care. He was single after all and all the dreams in this special day have been long forgotten. The problem he had now with Valentine's Day was one and the only...

 _"Ahhh...I want to visit a temple..."_

Aqua choked upon hearing the ridiculous wish. How can he visit a temple when there's no shrine in this world?! And what for?! But Kazuma knew what Aqua was about to say and quickly cut her before she can speak anything.

"Nope, I know. I just wish for it. Don't say anything. Today is not a good day for me. Don't. Say. Anything."

"?" Obviously Aqua won't understand even if he try to explain. She was too dumb to understand after all. But still...

Before they knew it, the temperature dropped and it started to rain. Kazuma walked closer to the window to watch the droplets pouring on each other vigorously.

"Ne, Aqua."

"Hm, what?" The former Goddess asked.

"Around 10 years ago, have you ever guided a twins?"


	3. Chapter 3 Quest

Chapter 3

[Quest]

"Twins? No, I didn't remember guiding human twins either to heaven or to this world. But I did heard a rumours that one of the God of Death had guided a twins high school students. But we never heard where they go after that," Aqua explained upon being questioned.

"High school...students...3rd year?"

"Eh? Yes! But how did you know? Your aquintances?"

"Yes, you can say like that."

Aqua widened her eyes. It might just her imagination, but...she swore that she just saw Kazuma's eyes had gradually lost their colour...as if...as if...

"Well then, waste time no more, let's do a quest that can earn a lot of money!" As looking through Kazuma's eyes was too scary, Aqua tried to at least cheered herself up by dragging the topic off from the depressing conversation.

"Un...let's do the one that have enough rewards to pay all the debts you left me." Kazuma slowly responded. "And if it is successful, you will have to give all of them to me or you will just waste them off without paying your own debt, or even increase it," Kazuma smiled crookedly, trying to hide his delicate condition but the look he gave Aqua had been misunderstood as she took it as a threat. Aqua was confused as fuck and can't stop trembling from the dark aura coming from the younger boy who was indeed behaving very strange today. He also spoke in a very low volume as if he no longer have energy to live. Kyaaa! Today Kazuma was really scaryyyy!

* * *

Despite the heavy rain, and his current sentimental state, Kazuma strengthened his resolve to pay all the debt, before that dumb Goddess messed up, adding more problems onto his shoulder and killing him. He wasn't sure how long his body will last but he's pretty positive that he will meet Eris more often in this quest.

"Kazuma! Kazuma!"

Kazuma turned towards the baby blue haired Goddess upon being called. Did they choose good quest already? Lazily, the boy walked to the counter where his teammates were gathered to see what they have on their hands already.

"Kazuma! How about this quest?! It said that we just need to deliver an item to another town and if we manage to do it, the reward is 1,000000 Eris!" Aqua squealed in excitement upon the discovery. Where can they find such easy task with enormous reward?! However, Kazuma knew that the amount alone was the prove that there's no way it's going to be a simple task for them. First of all,a delivery to another town was already a complicated mission. And what's more, the reward lied from the item itself. What the hell could it be that required it to be delivered in such long distance?

However, Kazuma, more than anyone here knew that he has no other choice but to do this quest as no other simpler quest than this. If they were being cautious the quest will definitely going smooth. In fact, the teleportation service will be provided after they past a few towns so they won't need to take a long time to reach to the destination which supposed to be a week long journey by carriage.

To be honest, Kazuma was really tired, body and soul due to stress today but if he didn't work, the stress will just pilling up. And plus, Megumin and Darkness seemed to be excited to be on journey. Though they were traumatized during their trip to Axis Town, they seemed to be eager to visit this new town.

* * *

The carriage provided for the mission was really comfortable, especially when it's raining cats and dogs outside. Kazuma was quite grateful that he can at least rest until they reach the destination...

"KAZUMA!"

...or not.


	4. Chapter 4 DEAD OR ALIVE

**Chapter 4**

 **[DEAD OR ALIVE]**

 **Quest:** Deliver a Mysterious Box to Aki Town within a week.

 **Reward:** 1, 000 000 Eris

 **Client:**?

 **Details:**

The adventurer must use the transport provided by client when delivering the respected item. Adventurer were prohibited from opening the box without permission and any rule broken will lead to a severe punishment by the client. As soon as the quest is over where the item was safely handed to the receiver, adventurer will free to use the teleportation device or the previous transport to return home. The limit of the quest was one week.

* * *

Kazuma was annoyed. His beauty sleep was destroyed as he heard those girls desperately calling for his name. Kazuma slowly peeked from the window, filled with curiosity until he found that their carriage was fully surrounded by a group of bandits. Oi, oi, you've gotta kidding me! Why it always turn out like this?!

It was approximately 5-6 groups of bandit! Isn't this situation was bad?! Kazuma had no choice but to use his Farsight and...oh shit! There's more of them coming!

Kazuma turned right and left in desperation to find the opportunity and ideas to prevent fighting those bandits as he knew that there will be no way for him to backup his team if the battle happen. However, the lady of luck seemed to be siding him as he saw a cliff just ahead after the forest. Quickly, he asked the coachman to lead the bandits into the trap.

"Kazuma?!" Darkness who was still trying to hold those bandits saw Kazuma's shocking action quickly called his name in confusion while Aqua had misunderstood Kazuma's action and quickly assumed that he's running alone.

"Damnit, Kazuma! How dare you try to leave us like this! Come back!" But Kazuma have no time to listen her complain and kept rushing to his target. His chest has started to ache but like he has time to scream for pain!

The plan seemed to work since most of the troopes had changed their target towards him as there's no way those luxury looking carriage didn't store valuable items from the point of their view. Plus, the coachman and that boy inside the carriage looked like an easy target for those bandits to attack, especially that weak looking boy.

"That boy will definetely worth some cash! Capture him alive!" Kazuma felt like his hairs stood up just by hearing that command from the guy who looked like the bandit leader. Nonononono! He won't get captured! There's no way he will get captured by those perverts! He had seen too much hentais to know where this will go! Noooooo!

He desperately prayed to reach their destination as quick as possible and as soon he was a few metres before the target, he quickly took out his communication device that came with the carriage to contact his party. This special device enabled the user to contact other users through telepathy just by inserting a small am,ount of mana into the device. "Moshi moshi Aqua? This is Kazuma!"

"Huh, Kazuma?! What are you doing?! Come back and help us here!" The blue haired Goddess finally picked up her communication and quickly responded towards the only male in the party while still in her rage mode from Kazuma's action earlier.

"Aqua, I want you to hear this! I have no time to explain twice so hear this carefully!"

* * *

Aqua's face turned pale in instant. Was that really Kazuma? But wait, this was not a first time for him to do 'that'. It was Kazuma we're talking about. A Hikineet which had no use until it's really bad enough for him to take an action or all of them will die. No, due to the nature of his reckless strategy, which always work everytime, dying seemed the only thing he can do to save the day. But why? Usually Kazuma will only use this way when he no longer see other relevant ways to complete the mission but now? Why can't he come and give them a backup support to defeat all the obstacles in this mission and plus, it wasn't even a day had passed yet and they have to go through all of these bullshits!

"No! I can't do it! Let's give up this mission! We can find another mission!" Aqua yelled, trying to disagree with Kazuma's ridicilous plan.

"It's too late, Aqua! Even if I can't make it, it will be enough for all 3 of you to complete the mission as it didn't require for all the party members to deliever the item to client! Just go!" Kazuma exclaimed, trying to convince Aqua to follow his plan. They can't give up this mission whether they like it or not as they have no choice in their current situation. Either way, he will be killed anyway.

Aqua clenched her teeth. No! She will never bow towards this stupid plan! If this mission was to be successful, it will be when there's four of them delivering the item, TOGETHER! Though she did forgot that she can always resurrect him anyway.

Being stupid as always, and stubborn of all that, Aqua cut the communication, shocking Kazuma.

"Moshi moshi? Aqua?!" Kazuma yelled through the device yet it's no use as Aqua won't respond anymore and plus, Darkness and Megumin won't know about his plan since Aqua will definitely refuse to tell them due to her rock head.

Never once she had felt any regret due to her own action like she will soon.

The bandit troops they were fighting suddenly retreated and slowly disappeared from their sight for some reasons. It was as if they were ordered to do so. Hahaha! Did they were scared with charming Aqua-sama? The girls were relieved that everything was finally over. And now, it's time for them to get Kazuma and continue the mission.

However...

As the girls were still a few minutes away from the cliff, a bloody body of a young teen and a middle age coachman were lying on the rubbles, one of them was lifeless as a bulky man with a few underlings were standing in front of them, ready for their mission.

And the moment they reached to the scene, the body of the boy was no more, only leaving the dead coachman alone was found.


	5. Chapter 5 Heavy

**Chapter 5**

 **[Heavy]**

The bar which was usually merry with parties and more, turned gloomy in instant. It was a shock for everyone when a certain party returned from a mission, battered and bloody. Though none of them were heavily injured, it was a first time for them to show up in this state. It's true that they often returned dirty and battered in every mission yet they never get bloods sticking so much on their clothes, as if they were just returned from an intense war. And moreover, one of them didn't return with them.

Everyone in the bar started to get pale.

 _The quest failed._

Of course it was. They lost the item that they were supposed to deliver and without it, the mission had become voided. They lost the job instantly and weren't allowed to start over. And even weirder, the quest disappeared instantly from the quest board, resulting any other adventurers were unable to take the quest as the mysterious client had cancelled it right after Aqua's party failure.

The one who had taken the blow the most was Aqua. Had she listen to Kazuma earlier, they probably might have chance to complete the quest despite how critical the situation was.

And they will never lost Kazuma.

* * *

...

...

...

The sound of the water droplets can be heard in a cold, dirty cell.

A young naked brunette prisoner was being tied with a pair of handcuffs which were connected to the wall on both of his hands. The boy was still unconscious and his eyes were tightly shut without realizing that his clothes were already removed. In fact, with his condition, even the jailer was so sure that he won't be able to move for sometimes, especially with the drug injected onto the boy. The reason for his clothes to he removed was still a mystery but whatever it was, it won't be pretty.

"How is he?" a voice appeared in a warden room.

"He's not conscious yet. It seems like thiss kid is sick," another voice answered.

"Hmph! To force himself going into mission despite a high fever, it's like him to after the reward money to pay their debt."

"That stupid arch priest was to be blamed. Well, she was really wasted that time so it's easier to fool her into debt."

Both of the mysterious men were silent.

"Consider their debt done. He was our target from the beginning," said the first man before he disappeared from the other's sight.

The other man was silent before he let out a sigh.

"A boy from different world, huh? Now, I'd say that it's really worth to test 'that' on him." And he started to follow his companion.

The quest was a complete failure.


	6. Chapter 6 Storm in the Guild

Chapter 6

[Storm in the Guild]

Mitsurugi Kyouya, a well known swordmaster just returned from his latest solo quest alone to claim his reward from other country. With his new stats going up, he was a step closer to defeat Devil King.

He first stopped at nearby equipment shop in Axel to upgrade his armour to increase his defense so that he can easily attack more powerful foe without worrying about his guard.

After the upgrade was over he headed straight to the guild in order to report about his quest and collect the reward.

It's when he opened the guild door...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE QUEST WAS CANCELLED!? EVEN IF WE FAILED WE SHOULD HAVE CHANCE TO TRY IT AGAIN!"

Mitsurugi was shocked. The first thing heard when he enter the guild was Aqua-sama's loud scream.

"I...I'm sorry but the client had put the quest of as soon as you failed! The reason is unknown!" Miss Luna, the receptionist was stuttering with her words when she was explaining the situation to Aqua.

"What about Kazuma?! We lost him! We can't find him everywhere!" Megumin, the Arch Wizard's exclaimed as soon as Miss Luna's words ended. However Megumin's exclamation had shocked Mitsurugi. Did he heard it right?!

Satou Kazuma was missing.

"Please! He looked pale this morning! Aqua got into a huge debt which due in another two weeks so Kazuma had to be a guarantor for her and that's the reason we took this quest even he looked very ill in these past few days!" Darkness pleaded with a clear worrying look on her face.

"Hey!" Aqua shouted.

"Wait, he was sick?" Megumin was shocked to hear the new fact.

"Yes. I thought both of you realized it..."

"When I think about it, he did looked extremely tired recently. I thought he was just exhausted doing odd jobs to pay the debt..."

Mitsurugi who was listening nearby was speechless. Aqua-sama got into a debt? That Satou tried to pay for it even he was not feeling well? And now, HE DISSAPPEARED?!

"But maybe he went somewhere to protect the item?"

"But the Coachman was dead! And he was supposed to be with Kazuma!"

!

"Aqua tried to revive him but he had already passed," Darkness said again. "So we had no way to extract the information from him."

"EXCUSE ME!"

Everybody looked at Mitsurugi and realized he was there.

"Ah, Mitsurugi-sama! Welcome back!" Luna said while her sweats was still flowing on her cheeks.

"Is it true? Is it true that Kazuma Satou was missing?!" Mitsurugi asked with concern.

"Y-yes! And we have tried to find him everywhere! There's no way he can go far by himself with that bo..." Darkness words suddenly died as she realized something. And everyone seemed to notice it too.

"What if...what if he's abducted?"

!

"Wa...wait! This is bad! We must find and save him!" Megumin screamed in hysterical manner as people were panicking around them. Kazuma might be a famous pervert around the town yet they really hold him dear.

"A...anyway, will you care to explain your situation again to us? If possible, please tell me whether he acted anything weird before the quest?" Mitsurugi again asked for more information as he had missed the whole conversations due to returning to guild late.

And thus, Aqua explained everything about the fiasco from how she fall into a huge debt until the day of the quest towards the whole guild. And their reactions were...

"It's your fault."

"Everything."

"AQUAAAA HOW COULD YOUUUU!"

"Um, Aqua-sama...I'm afraid that you were at fault in this matter."

"Wahhh! All of you are the bullies!" Frustrated that all the blames were put on her Aqua screamed in agony but deep inside, she knew that it's nothing compared to how Kazuma felt right now until she realized that Megumin was in front of her before the mage grabbed her dress in rage.

"Aquaaa! Why didn't you tell us about his plan?! Not only you rejected his plan but also you selfishly cut your communication and because of that, all of us had leave him alone with those evil bandits! And what's worst, you didn't tell any of us so we don't know what happened to him and can't go to save him!"

"Be...because! He tried to sacrifice himself so that we can complete the quest! But think about it! Kazuma was the one who hold that item so how we're going to get it!"

...

The conversation died...like seriously, die...

Everyone were in silent until one of them had finally burning.

"You decide to play naive now?! Hoi, I became your part member for a day and I already knew how incompetence you were! Yes, those two were quite useless back then but they improved! But how in the world, how in the world that you, an Arch Priest, an advance class adventurer, never once, NEVER ONCE IMPROVED! Did you realized what have you done?! Kazuma did that because he has no other choice, but you wasted his effort and now, he's GONE!" Dust, of all people had finally exploded, shocking every person ever standing in the guild.

"Excuse, excuse, excuse! That's it! I'm going to find him myself!" And Megumin finally stormed out from the guild, leaving the crowds, ignoring the desperate call from both Darkness and Aqua.


End file.
